


I Need You To Save Me

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer runs into a person of his past. Morgan is there with open arms. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You To Save Me

Spencer stared blankly at the wall before sighing with a soft sniffle. He hated days like this. Days where his past seemed to scream at him everywhere. Days where he couldn't escape the pain. The knowledge. The fear. Everything. He knew too much and he missed the days of ignorance. "Spencer?" Morgan touched his shoulder. "You okay?"

Spencer jerked in surprise. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay." Morgan repeated himself.

"Oh. Yes. Im fine." Spencer hummed and Morgan furrowed his brow but didn't say anything, merely nodded. Spencer cleared his throat. "So, whats this case about?"

"Homicide, three dead, possible serial killer in the making." He took out a folder. "By the pictures from the crime scenes he decapitates the victim, and cuts off their fingerprints to try and hide their identities."

"And also to hide the guilt." Spencer murmured. "To not look at someone and not know who they are as you kill them . . ." He cleared his throat again. "Trophies?"

"Most likely." Morgan nodded, flipping through the file. "No known suspects, it may just be random."

"There's gotta be a connection." Spencer mumbled.

"Well . . . There is one thing." Mason took out a picture of a man. "Apparently this guy was in the on to find the first body, the other two were found by police." Spencer paled when he looked at the photo. "What's wrong?"

"He . . ." Spencer seemed to choke a bit before running out.

"Spencer?!" Morgan ran after him. "Spencer!" Spencer continued running until his body ran out of adrenaline. With that run out, he collapsed against a bench and dry heaved for a few minutes. Morgan easily caught up with him, placing a hand on his back. "Spencer, please tell me what's wrong?" Spencer flinched before curling into a ball on the bench, shivering. "Spencer . . ." Morgan hesitated before wrapping his arms around Spencer. "It's okay, I've got you, you're safe." Spencer shivered before clutching Morgan tightly as he burst into wretched sobs. Morgan held him close, whispering calming words to him for a long while. Spencer finally gave a quiet sniffle as he fell into a fitful, exhausted sleep. Morgan picked him up, caring him back to his apartment. He opened the door and walked in, setting Spencer on the couch. Spencer gave a whimper and clung to Morgan tightly. "Spencer, tell me what's wrong." Morgan squeezed Spencer's hand slightly. "Please." Spencer was still asleep, however, and didn't reply. Morgan sighed, letting go of Spencer's hand. He stood up and took out the picture that had upset Spencer so much.

Spencer shivered. "Morgan . . ." He whimpered in his sleep. "Please . . . Save . . . Help . . . Please . . . Need . . ."

Morgan walked over to Spencer, sitting next to him. "I'm here, I'll protect you." He placed a hand to Spencer's cheek. Spencer seemed to relax a bit before curling around Morgans hand, clutching it like a life-line. Morgan smiled sadly at the sleeping man. 'What did that man do to you?' Spencer finally relaxed into a deep sleep as he held Morgans hand still. Morgan stared at him for a long time, before leaning in and kissing Spencer's forehead.

Spencer gave a soft hum at the action and smiled a small smile in his sleep. "Morgan . . ." He mumbled. Morgan blushed before leaning in again and kissing Spencer's lips. Spencer stirred before melting into the kiss. Morgan kissed him a bit harder, letting his fingers run through Spencer's hair. Spencer shivered. "Morgan . . ." He mumbled.

"Spencer . . ." Morgan kissed along his jaw line, moving down to his neck. Spencer shivered again before tangling his fingers around Morgans neck. Morgan unbuttoned Spencer's shirt, nibbling his collarbone.

Spencer shivered and gave a soft moan. "Please . . ."

"Spencer?" Morgan looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Spencer panted softly before kissing Morgan needily. Morgan kissed back, palming Spencer's cock through his pants. Spencer gasped before pulling away with a slight flinch. "Spencer?!" Morgan stopped, moving away from Spencer.

Spencer bit his lip. "No." He grabbed Morgans hand, pulling him back. "S-sorry, I . . ."

"Spencer... What happened?" Morgan's eyes held a concerned and pleading look.

"Nothing! I just . . . I-I . . ."

Morgan kissed him sweetly, cupping his face. "It's okay, if you don't wanna tell me you don't have to."

"B-but . . ." Spencer sniffled. "I . . ."

Morgan smiled, kissing his forehead. "Spencer, I promise I'll never hurt you."

Spencer bit his lip. "Th-that guy . . . in the photo, he . . . He raped me." He mumbled.

Morgan's eyes filled with rage and he shot up, walking over and grabbing his gun. "I'll kill him."

"No!" Spencer grabbed his arm. "Morgan, please. I don't want you to be taken from me." He whimpered.

Morgan wrapped his arms around Spencer, holding him close. "I'll make sure he rots in jail for what he did to you."

"Its too late. He was found not guilty. He can't be charged for it again." Spencer shook his head.

"That not fair!" Morgan's shoulders shook with rage. "How can we just allow people like that to walk free?!"

Spencer trailed his fingers along Morgans shoulders to calm them. "Stop." He whispered. "Please."

Morgan took a shaky breath trying to calm himself. "Spencer . . . I'm sorry." Spencer didn't say anything, merely continued stroking his shoulders. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories . . ."

"Its not your fault." Spencer mumbled.

"Still . . ." Morgan wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist. "If it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to do anything . . . sexual."

Spencer bit his lip. "Sorry . . ." He mumbled.

"It's not your fault, so don't be sorry!" Morgan looked him in the eyes.

Spencer bit his lip harder. "But you . . ." He flushed.

"It's okay, Spencer." Morgan kissed his cheek.

Spencer sniffled. "Its all my fault."

"Don't say that!" Morgan gripped Spencer's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "It's not your fault."

"But . . ." Spencer started before Morgan kissed him harshly, piling their bodies close together. Spencer flinched again before pulling away. "Rough . . ." He whimpered.

Morgan gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to keep saying that stuff."

"Then just . . . kiss me. Love me."

"I do." Morgan kissed him sweetly and Spencer kissed back shyly. "I love you, Spencer." Morgan murmured.

"I . . . I love you too." He murmured shyly.

Morgan smiled, pressing his forehead to Spencer's. "Thank you."

"W-why?" He mumbled.

"For trusting me . . . I know it must be hard."

"Not really . . ." He smiled shyly.

Morgan chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Morgan . . ." He paused. "I . . ."

"Yes?"

Spencer bit his lip. "I want you." He mumbled.

"Are you sure?" There was concern in his voice.

". . . Yes" Spencer hummed and Morgan hesitated before kissing him deeply. Spencer moaned softly and kissed back. Morgan ghosted his fingers along Spencer's chest, slipping his shirt off. "Morgan . . ." He shivered. Morgan smirked, taking off his own shirt. Spencer gasped. "Oh . . ." He traced Morgans abs shyly.

"You're so cute." Morgan teased. He took Spencer's hand and kissed his palm.

Spencer blushed darkly. "Am not . . ." He mumbled in embarrassment before kissing Morgans cheek sweetly. Morgan hummed, kissing Spencer's chest, down to his stomach, stopping at the hem of his pants. Spencer shivered. "Bed?" He asked breathily. Morgan nodded, leading Spencer to the bedroom. Spencer bit his lip shyly as he was carried. Morgan gently laid Spencer on the bed, laying over him. Spencer shivered in anticipation. "Morgan . . ."

Morgan kissed his lips gently. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Spencer nodded. "Make me yours. Make it so there is no trace of him inside me."

Morgan nodded, pulling off Spencer's pants, follows by his own. He took out a bottle of lube from the drawer next to the bed. "I'll have to prep you first or it'll hurt." Spencer bit his lip and nodded as he pulled off the rest of their clothes. Morgan slicked his fingers up. He kissed Spencer deeply as he pushed a finger in. Spencer gave a whimper before moaning. Morgan moved his fingers in and out, sucking Spencer's right nipple and teasing the other with his free hand.

Spencer gasped and moaned. "M-Morgan . . ." Morgan smiled slipping in another finger, scissoring Spencer. Spencer gave a heavy moan. "O-oh . . . Morgan . . . Please . . ."

Morgan pulled his fingers out, positioning his cock to Spencer's entrance. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." With that he slowly pushed in. Spencer gave a groan before wrapping his arms around Morgan tightly. Morgan panted, thrusting slowly in and out of him.

Spencer gave small gasps and moans with each thrust. "M-Morgan . . ."

Morgan groaned. "Spencer . . ."

"So . . . Close . . ." Spencer whined and Morgan thrusted harder, pumping Spencer's cock. Spencer panted heavily and moaned.

"Spencer . . ." He picked up the speed, leaning in the kiss him deeply. Spencer kissed back desperately. "Spencer!" Morgan moaned his orgasm hitting in waves.

"Morgan!" Spencer yelled, moaning at the feel of the others liquid filling him. Morgan pumped Spencer's cock a bit harder, thrusting into his a few more times before finally hitting his prostate. As soon as Morgan did, Spencers orgasm exploded out of him.

Morgan pulled out, rolling over to lay next to Spencer. "That was wonderful."

Spencers eyes were half-lidded. "I can't . . . feel . . . or think . . ."

"Sorry, guess I went a little over board." Morgan hummed, kissing Spencer sweetly.

"It was perfect." Spencer smiled, kissing back.

Morgan hummed, letting his eyes close. "I'm glad."

Spencer chuckled. " . . . Hey, Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"I . . ." Spencer bit his lip.

Morgan cupped Spencer's face in his hands. "Don't be nervous, you can tell me anything."

Spencer smiled shyly. "I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." Morgan smiled and Spencer beamed before curling close to Morgan, finally falling asleep. Morgan kissed his forehead before following.


End file.
